This invention relates generally to article-carrying racks, more particularly it concerns an article-carrying rack with a lockable mount which allows the rack and mount to be locked in place on a vehicle, whether articles are carried thereon or not.
Article-carrying racks are well known and come in many shapes and sizes for carrying a variety of articles. Certain types of article-carrying racks are mountable on vehicles, such as cars or trucks, for carrying articles such as bicycles. Some racks are convertible for carrying other types of articles such as luggage, giving such racks added utility for the owners.
Some of the racks which are useful for carrying bicycles require the front wheel of the bicycle to be removed so that the front forks may be clamped to a skewer which is, in turn, fixed on a frame. One problem with racks of this type, and more generally, article-carrying racks, is that when the articles are removed, e.g., bicycle, luggage, etc., the rack may be easily removed from the vehicle if it is not locked in place. Of those racks which may be locked in place on a vehicle, many may be easily removed with a screw driver, wrench, or specialized tool such as an Allen wrench or the like. Some racks may have even more specialized tools for use in applying or removing the rack, but, if someone other than the owner has a similar tool, such rack may be easily and needlessly removed.
With the above problems in mind it is a general object of the invention to provide an article-carrying rack which may be mounted on a vehicle and locked into place regardless of whether articles are carried thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an article-carrying rack with a lockable mount for use on a vehicle which may be locked into place on the vehicle without the use of any tools, and remain locked in place whether or not articles are carried thereon or not.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lockable fork mount for use with a vehicle-mounted, bicycle-carrying rack which meets any or all of the objects discussed herein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rack with a lockable mount which meets the above objects, is easy to manufacture, and durable enough to withstand the uses to which it may be put.
The invention achieves these and other objects in the form of an article-carrying rack with a lockable mount for securing the rack to an external bar on a vehicle. The mount includes a first half and a second half which is connected to the first half for movement relative thereto between an opened and a closed position. When the second half is in the closed position it is engaged by the first half for securing the halves around the external bar. A lock-carrying member includes a first and second end and is mounted on the first half. A lock is mounted adjacent the first end and is movable along the lock-carrying member for varying the distance between the member and the first half. The lock-carrying member may be locked to restrict such movement. The lock-carrying member also includes an engagement member mounted adjacent the second end for selectively engaging the first and second halves when the halves are in the closed position, and confining the halves in such position when the lock is locked.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood after a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.